studieloopbaanfandomcom-20200213-history
Werkgroep 21
Write the first paragraph of your page here. WERKGROEP 21 Master Gezondheidszorgpsychologie, track Klinische Forensische Psychologie ' ' ' Veel mensen kunnen zich niet voorstellen hoe het is om een ander mens van het leven te beroven. Iedereen heeft het wel eens op tv gezien maar gelukkig kunnen maar weinig mensen uit eigen ervaring spreken wanneer het over moord gaat. Wanneer iemand leidt aan een psychische stoornis, terwijl hij een moord pleegt, wordt het moeilijker om te begrijpen wat deze persoon gedreven heeft.. De motieven van iemand met een stoornis kunnen anders, vreemd en onsamenhangend zijn. Dit maakt de berechting van zo iemand complex. Is zo iemand wel gevoelig voor straf? Moet zo iemand niet geholpen worden? Als forensisch psycholoog hou je je bezig met dit soort vragen. Je kruipt in het hoofd van een delinquent en probeert zijn gedrag te verklaren. Forensisch psychologen zijn aanwezig wanneer een verdachte voor de rechter verschijnt om een advies over de toerekeningsvatbaarheid van de verdachte te geven, ze zijn er om de ontoerekeningsvatbare veroordeelden te behandelen en ze begeleiden de reclassering van patiënten die hun behandeling succesvol hebben verlopen. Hoe word je forensisch psycholoog? '''Wat houdt deze master in? ' Deze master is een zijtak van de gezondheidszorgpsychologie die zich focust op de relatie tussen psychische stoornissen en delict gedrag, in het bijzonder gewelddadig en seksueel delict gedrag. Tijdens deze master leer je over het ontstaan van delict gedrag, het inschatten van risico’s op herhaling en de speciale eisen die gesteld worden aan diagnostiek en behandeling in een forensische setting. Daarnaast leer je ook hoe je zelfstandig onderzoek moet doen binnen de forensische sector. Binnen deze master is het mogelijk om de BAPD- en GZ- aantekening te halen, die toegang geeft tot de GZ-opleiding. Deze master is voltijd en kan gevolgd worden aan de Universiteit van Amsterdam en de Universiteit van Maastricht. 'Wat zijn de toegangseisen voor deze master? ' Bewezen academische kwaliteiten. ''Hierbij wordt gekeken naar: - je cijferlijst - je moet de specialisatierichting klinische psychologie of klinische neuropsychologie hebben gedaan ''Goede klinische vaardigheden. ''Hierbij wordt gekeken naar: - eventuele aanbevelingsbrieven - cijfers voor vakken klinische gespreksvoering ''Ervaring met de forensische populatie. ''Bijvoorbeeld als: - buddy/vrijwilliger van een forensisch psychiatrische patiënt - onderzoek in de forensische populatie ''Kennis van en interesse in het forensische veld. ''Dit kan blijken uit: - keuzevakken bijvoorbeeld grensoverschrijdend gedrag of seksuologie - verrichten van forensisch onderzoek '''Wat kun je worden met deze master? ' Als forensisch psycholoog kun je bij verschillende instanties terecht komen, die zich bezig houden met verschillende fase binnen het forensische traject. Op enkele banen zal hieronder in meer detail verder worden ingegaan: - forensisch psycholoog in een TBS-kliniek. Bij deze baan hou je je vooral bezig met het onderzoeken, behandelen en begeleiden van patiënten. Wanneer een nieuwe patiënt binnenkomt zal je een intakegesprek en een diagnostisch onderzoek met deze persoon doen. Op basis van de verkregen gegevens zal je dan een voorlopige diagnose doen en een behandelplan opstellen. De patiënt zal dit behandelplan vervolgens doorlopen en zijn of haar vooruitgang zal door jou in de gaten gehouden worden. Op basis hiervan geef jij verdere informatie, instructie en advies aan behandelaars en zorgverleners over de verdere behandeling van deze patiënt. - forensisch psycholoog in een ambulante forensische behandelinstelling. Deze tak van het forensische veld is eigenlijk de brug tussen de ggz-instelling en de reclassering. Jij zorgt ervoor dat de samenwerking tussen de ggz-instelling en de reclassering goed verloopt bij de uitvoering van de maatregel tbs met voorwaarden. Het gaan hierbij om alle beslissingen over de behandeling, begeleiding en toezicht van een patiënt. Je zorgt voor een geleidelijke overdracht van taken en verantwoordelijkheden tussen de ggz en de reclassering om zo de patiënt geleidelijk en veilig te resocialiseren in de maatschappij. - onderzoeker op het gebied van forensische psychologie. Wanneer je onderzoek doet op het gebied van forensische psychologie houd je je bezig met thema’s als risicotaxatie, risicomanagement en responsiviteit. Bij onderzoek naar risicotaxatie onderzoek je bijvoorbeeld hoe het risico op een terugval het best ingeschat kan worden en kijk je naar welke kenmerken hier een rol bij spelen. Bij risicomanagement doe je onderzoek naar welke behandeling het best werkt bij welke patiënten en problemen. Ook ga je op zoek naar innovaties die een behandeling kunnen verbeteren. Ook responsiviteit is een belangrijk thema voor onderzoek. Omdat motivatie niet altijd even sterk aanwezig is bij patiënten is het erg belangrijk om te onderzoeken wat responsiviteit behelst bij verschillende doelgroepen. Dit is namelijk de enige manier waarop een behandeling effect kan hebben. Er zijn dus veel verschillende rollen binnen het forensische veld die je met deze master kan vervullen. '''Profiler, wat is dat? In politie films en series zien we steeds vaker profilers. Maar wat voor opleiding hebben deze mensen gevolgd en wat doen zij precies? In de meeste gevallen zijn deze mensen gedragsdeskundigen met een psychologische achtergrond (www.websitevoordepolitie.nl, 2014). Zij werken nauw met de recherche samen bij de opsporing van misdadigers. Een profiler maakt gebruik van zijn kennis over het gedrag van criminelen en helpt op deze manier de politie bij de opsporing van een misdadiger. Daderprofilering houdt in dat de gedragsdeskundige een profiel opstelt van een nog onbekende dader. Dit doet hij aan de hand van zijn eigen kennis, bewijsmateriaal uit het misdrijf en bepaalde kenmerken van het misdrijf. Vooral in de Verenigde Staten is het zeer populair om een gedragsdeskundige te betrekken bij de opsporing van een dader. Vaak helpen profilers ook bij andere zaken, zoals: het adviseren van de recherche, getuigenverhoor, verdachtenverhoor en het inschatten van bedreigingen. ' ' 'Hoe word ik profiler? ' Profiler is een relatief nieuw beroep en het bestaat uit veel meer dan enkel het opstellen van daderprofielen. Meestal zijn mensen die dit doen gedragsdeskundige die bij de politie werken. Het opstellen van daderprofielen is dan maar een deel van hun werkt. Omdat het een nieuw beroep is, is er nog geen specifieke opleiding voor te volgen. Wel is bekend dat de meeste profilers een psychologische achtergrond hebben, in enkele gevallen hebben profilers criminologie als studie achtergrond. Om profiler te worden kan het handig zijn een master forensische of klinische psychologie te volgen. Dit is niet vereist maar door middel van deze master raak je al meer bekend met de doelgroep en het pathologische gedrag van misdadigers. Na je master zijn er verschillende mogelijkheden om profiler te worden. Je kunt bijvoorbeeld een postdoc recherchepsychologie gaan doen (www.rinogroep.nl, 2014). Bij deze opleiding wordt je wetenschappelijke kennis, op het gebied van de vijf belangrijkste deelgebieden van de recherchepsychologie, uitgebreid. Deze zijn: rechercheadvisering, beoordeling van problematische aangiften van seksueel misbruik, Getuigenverhoor, Verdachtenverhoor en Gedragskundige dreiginschatting. Er zijn voor deze opleiding redelijk strenge toegangseisen. Het is de bedoeling dat je voorafgaand aan de opleiding al vakinhoudelijke kennis hebt en al minimaal 3 jaar werkzaam bent in of voor een politieorganisatie. Verder moet je een academisch opleidingsniveau hebben en moet je een juridische opleiding hebben afgerond of in de planning hebben. Behalve deze opleiding zijn er meer mogelijkheden om profiler te worden. Bijvoorbeeld via een opleiding bij de politie of als orthopedagoog. Het belangrijkste is, dat men gemotiveerd is, dat men interesse heeft in de doelgroep en dat men goed met deze doelgroep kan werken. Tenslotte is de kans om profiler te worden erg klein. Dit omdat er, ook al is het een opkomend beroep, weinig vraag naar is. Om je kansen te vergoten is het verstandig om, door middel van vrijwilligerswerk of een stage al werkervaring op te gaan doen in de forensische sector. 'Bronnen ' *Studiegids Psychologie 2013-2014 *Samenwerking GGZ-Reclassering. (2012). Ambulant forensisch psychiatrisch toezicht. · www.websitevoordepolitie.nl (2014) · www.rinogroep.nl (2014) Section heading